


grow ourselves new skin

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha seems to think that being rivals in this revolution means she can't be with her girlfriends anymore. Charlotte and Becky just wish she could see that it doesn't.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/42954.html">Challenge #031</a> - "heart" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grow ourselves new skin

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is set sometime in july 2015 when the divas revolution was just becoming a thing.

To put it mildly, Charlotte is concerned.

Sasha said that they needed to _talk_ , and whatever it is that’s on her mind must be pretty serious if she feels she has to send a text and set a meeting place so the three of them can talk about it.

When Charlotte and Becky get there, Sasha’s sitting down. Sitting down and looking serious.

“Are you all right?” Becky takes the seat next to Sasha, trying to reach an arm around her, but Sasha shrugs it off. “We’ve been trying to figure out why you could be asking us here, but we can’t come up with–”

“ _Listen_ ,” Sasha says, tone making it clear that that’s exactly what Charlotte and Becky are to do. Becky stops her rambling immediately. “We can’t… we can’t be together anymore. Well. You guys can. But the three of us… no. Not when I’ll be separated from you two like this.”

At that, something in Charlotte – her heart, if that’s possible – sinks. It keeps sinking, down and down and down, and she isn’t quite sure if it can be recovered from the ocean floor. She still has Becky – Becky, who she loves just as much as she does Sasha – but she’s had Sasha for longer, been through more with Sasha.

“Sasha!” she says, alarmed, upset, but she doesn’t quite know where she was thinking of going from there. It’s just too much of a shock for Charlotte to be able to think about things to say, ways to explain how she feels.

“It’s a _revolution_ , you know what that means? We’re gonna be hungry. We’re gonna want to do things just to get ourselves further, and we’re not all on the same side now. I’m not aligned with you guys in this. You’ve gotta know as well as I do that we’re not gonna work like this,” Sasha insists, starting to stand.

“We don’t know!” Becky answers, sounding just as confused as Charlotte feels, trying to pull Sasha back. “Can’t you at least help us try and see before–?”

Sasha doesn’t say anything else, just wrenches herself free from Becky’s grip and stalks off. Maybe explaining herself would hurt too much.

“We have to get her back,” is Becky’s immediate reaction once Sasha’s gone. “I’m gonna go find her, try and talk some sense into her.” She’s already standing up. Charlotte reaches out, clutches at Becky’s arm with a steady hand.

“Give her time, Bex. She’ll… she’ll come back around eventually.”

But deep down, there’s a small, scared, doubtful part of Charlotte that worries that Sasha won’t be coming back.

 

 

Sasha doesn’t contact them at all over the next week. They only see her if they’re all out in the ring together; she’s obviously trying to avoid them backstage. It’s strange, not having her around. There’s something missing, and as good of a friend that Paige is to Becky and Charlotte, she can’t fill it.

There’s a knock at their hotel room door after the next RAW, though, and Becky gets up to answer it. The way her expression changes once the door’s open is enough to tell Charlotte exactly who it is.

Sasha, and she – she looks a little forlorn. Worried that, even with as highly as she thinks of herself (and rightfully so, Charlotte thinks), they won’t want to have her back.

“Come to your senses, then?” Becky jokes, and Sasha glares at her.

“Shut up,” she mutters, but she smiles when Becky pulls her into a one-armed hug and plants a kiss on her cheek.

Charlotte stands and makes her way over to the door, over to Sasha.

“It’s good to have you back,” Charlotte tells her, leaning down to kiss the top of Sasha’s head.

They don’t ask for any explanations, not now, not yet. Those can come later, if Sasha wants to provide them. What matters now is that she’s here, and that she wants to be. That she came back of her own accord. That she knows there was something about her actions that was rash, even if she probably won’t admit that for a while. It’s right there in the way Sasha lets Charlotte hold her.

Even though they’re out here in the big leagues now (or rather just the _bigger_ leagues – Charlotte will forever maintain that NXT is just as important as the main roster is, because it is to her, at least), the three of them will still transcend anything that happens in a ring. Will transcend any kind of invisible boundaries that have apparently manifested between them.

Things are going to be different up here, but that doesn’t mean they can’t make it work.


End file.
